A Brother
by ImmaPegacornz
Summary: Dark Pit just joined the Forces of Nature. Now he has to learn to cope to change. The only thing he could not cope to, was respecting Viridi as his new leader. But he's not the only one trying to get used to things, Viridi is as well. But after the two learn about the hardships they both faced during their pasts, things start to change for the better. (I drew cover Using.)
1. Too Many Flowers

**There will be some Lore to this story, you can learn about the backstories of Viridi and Pit in my latest completed story, Beginnings. Now lets get to it :)**

It was all new. The endless amount of flowers and plants. The endless fields of nothing but grass. The smell of roses and sunflowers. The grand forests that laid behind the amazing pastures. The Palm trees that aisled the path to her temple door. The never ending sound of so many different kinds of animals. He heard jungle animals on his first day, and forest animals on his second. But the sound of the birds were the worst. They never stopped chirping, their annoying chirping. They never stopped singing. The whole entire place reeked of nature. It was awful, but it'd take some getting used to. It was all new to the Dark Angel, and he didn't mind to show his anger against it. He would often make scenes. From flipping off birds and bugs to provoking Viridi's horses, Phox, Lux, and Admiral. This didn't go as unnoticed by all of the Commanders. Arlon, Cragalance, and even Phosphora were all disgusted by his behavior.

"Give it some time," Phosphora began. "He'll learn to call this place home."

"It's not him I'm worried about," Arlon replied back, cleaning his monocle. "It's mistress Viridi."

"Why mistress V?" Phosphora wondered.

"I feel that mistress has made a bad choice in letting Dark Pit stay here. He's stubborn, rude, and just a violent man. I have no intention to disregard mistress, but she is only young and doesn't have the greatest sense in judgement when it comes to making friends... I fear he'll bring harm to mistress Viridi."

"Oh, come on, Arlon. You worry about Viridi way too much. You always worry about her. I think Dark Pit is fine."

"I have my reasons to worry about her! I love mistress, I don't want to see her get hurt,"Arlon slowly bowed his head in despair. "It'd be absolutely devastating. Plus, you know mistress has made many friends but out of all the friends she has ever made, she was either abandoned, hurt physically or mentally, or brutally betrayed. She's always taken back to where she started, friendless..."

"I guess you have a right to worry. I know Dark Pit has a bad personality, but maybe the cutie's got a little love down in his heart. Give it some time."

"I can only hope you're right about this, dear Phosphora."

And with that, Phosphora and Arlon headed back inside the temple. Phosphora went back to her usual. Slouching on the couch and scrolling through her phone. Arlon only rolled his eyes and climbed up the stairs to wake his mistress. He slowly opened her vine covered door, and was greeted to her bright and happy room. Her walls were painted a very bright sky blue with real clouds, and her flooring was real grass. Her room had pretty pink curtains, and all kinds of different flowers decked around the room. Her shelves were on the walls and were in the shape of clouds. On them were statues of horses, foxes, flowers, and dragons. Next to the statues was a picture of Viridi and Arlon, one that both held dear. Her desk was a sun, and the rays were little compartments full of papers, pencils, drawings, and letters. Her lamp was a Flower, and on her ceiling, was a chandelier full of crystals straight from the ground. A small wooden bookshelf stood next to her canopy, both close by so she could relax and lose herself in a good book. And finally, her bed. Her blanket was giant, soft, and pink. It laid on her bed sheet, which was a giant leaf. Her pillows were literally clouds, very soft, but stable clouds. There, she lay, peacefully in her bed, snuggled up to her favorite toy, Dollie. Dollie was something she could never sleep without. It was given to her by her mother before she had died. Viridi had never failed to hold it dear to her.

Arlon couldn't help but smile at the adorable sight. He then calmly nudged her a little to wake her up. Viridi is a light sleeper, and only needs a tiny shake to be woken up. The little blonde goddess lifted up her head, and softly blinked her viridian-gold eyes. She then sat up, and rubbed her eyes. Looking to her left, she saw Arlon, her most trusted and loved commander and friend. She gave him a wide smile and he smiled back. She then hugged him.

"Morning, Arlon." Viridi said, with love in her voice.

"Good morning, my mistress. Were you able to sleep well?" Arlon replied quietly.

"Yeah, I had a pretty good sleep. Is everyone waiting for me?" Viridi asked, getting out of her bed and putting on her fuzzy socks.

"Yes, mistress. I didn't want them to begin eating without you."

"Oh, okay. Thank you Arlon, I'll be down in a minute."

"Of course, my sweet mistress."

Arlon left the room and headed down the stairs. He sat down at the table. Phosphora and Dark Pit were both on their phones. Arlon stood up and grabbed both phones and put them in his pocket.

"Hey!" Phosphora yelled.

"Give it back, ya dumb old man!" Dark Pit hollered, full of aggression.

"Please," Arlon pleaded calmly to settle them down, "Let's use communication. There will be lots to talk about when mistress comes down."

"That's IF she gets down. What's taking that kid so long, anyway?" Dark Pit said, still irritated.

"She just woke up," Arlon replied, "Let her take her time."

Before Dark Pit could complain some more, Virdi came quickly down the stairs. She wore her usual light pink nightgown and her pink fuzzy socks. Dark pit noticed her look, and decided to taunt her.

"Fuzzy socks again?" Dark Pit snorted.

"Yes... I like them." Virdi replied, trying not to start a fight so early in the morning.

"More like you're obsessed with them. You have like, 500 pairs." Dark Pit taunted some more.

"I mean, I only have 243 pairs..."

"243? Are you insane?"

"No... That's my collection... Haven't you ever collected things before?"

"No, maybe because I'm not a nerd, V."

"Dark Pit, please. We went over this. You work for me now, you have to call me mistress."

"Pfft, sorry, mom. I'm outta here."

"B-but what about your breakfast?"

"I'm not hungry."

"But Dark Pit, we all eat together."

"Did I stutter? I said I'm not hungry."

And with that, Dark Pit left the room. Viridi let out a great sigh. She tried not to show that he got to her, but Phosphora and Arlon noticed completely. The reason Viridi didn't react was because of 2 reasons. She knew Dark Pit was getting used to things and she didn't want to make it worse. She also didn't want to give him the reaction he wanted, as Arlon would say.

"He just needs time, guys," Viridi smiled, "He's just getting used to things, that's all."

"Mistress..." Arlon began, "Please, be careful around Dark Pit, I have a bad feeling about him."

"That's how you feel about all boys I befriend," Viridi giggled. She stood up and hugged Arlon, trying to reassure him, "I'll be alright. He's violent but not that violent. I have faith in him. Really, I do."

"Alright, my dear mistress," Arlon smiled, rubbing the little goddess's back, "I don't have faith in him, but I sure do have faith in you."

"Hehe, I know you do, Arlon."

While Arlon was distracted in the hug, Phosphora snuck up and took her phone back without him noticing. She then ran up to her room and locked the door so he wouldn't find out. Then, a knock appeared on a door, breaking the hug. Viridi rushed to the door, stood on her tippy toes, and opened the door. It was her best friend, Pit.

"Hi, Viridi!" Pit said, cheerfully.

"Uh, what are you doing here?" Viridi asked, hiding her joy of his appearance.

"Well... I was just in the area and I wanted to stop by." Pit replied.

"Oh, um okay.. You, uh... Do you want to come in?" Viridi asked, awkwardly. She was known for being awkward.

"That'd be nice," Pit giggled.

"Oh, um, come in, then," Viridi said as she moved aside, letting Pit in.

"Hehe, thanks!" Pit said, "So what's been going on here, V?"

"Well, Dark Pit's been a hand full. He doesn't respect me. I mean, it's getting a little annoying. I try not to react but I don't know... It's like he wants me to react." Viridi ranted, looking at her lap.

"That's awful! You deserve all the respect, Viridi. You're so awesome!"

"Pit, please. Don't be such a kiss up."

"But Viridi, I mean it. You always think I don't but I do... Really, Viridi. Here, want me to talk to him?"

"I-I'd really l-like t-that... T-thanks." Viridi stuttered.

"You alright, V?" Pit commented on her obvious distress. She placed her hand on her heart.

"Yeah, yeah... It's just... Augh.. Ow." Viridi complained.

"What's wrong, V? Please, tell me what hurts." Pit said, worried about his only friend.

"Ow... Ugh... OW!" Viridi clenched on to Pit, digging her head into his toga. He wrapped his arms around her, and rubbed her back.

"Viridi, please!" Pit pleaded this time, with tears in his eyes.

"Augh! S-someone i-i-is harming n-n-nature, an-aurgh, it's hurting m-m-me in the p-process!"

Pit held on to Viridi tighter as she yelled in pain. He wiped his tears and lifted his head. Something told him to look to the window. And there he saw, Dark Pit outside, testing his punching on trees, making them snap in half. Every time he punched one, Viridi screamed. Pit, now angered, put Viridi on the couch softly, and ran outside to stop his rampage.

 **That's it! Hopefully I can get the next chapter out soon :)**


	2. Dollie

"Dark Pit!" Pit yelled at the top of his lungs, running toward the dark angel.

"What the hell are you doing here? And what do you want?" Dark Pit asked, irritated.

"Stop punching that tree!" Pit yelled, dodging the question.

"Don't tell me what to do, Pit stain. I'll do what I want!" Dark Pit screamed back.

"Grrr.. You had better stop, Dark Pit," Pit's voice grew louder and louder, "Or else I'm going to have to fight you, and I don't want to do that!"

"What the hell is your problem," Dark Pit's voice died down just a tiny bit, "Why do you have such a problem with me training? I'm not hurting anybody, idiot."

"But you're ARE hurting someone," Pit answered with passion in his voice, "You're hurting Viridi!"

Dark Pit looked in astonishment. "W-what?"

"Viridi is connected to all of nature! If you harm nature, you harm her! You've already chopped down fifty trees!"

"O..Oh..." Dark Pit's tone had remorse to it.

"Yeah! I can't imagine how much that hurts her! She was just screaming at the top of her lungs in pain! Just please stop hurting her..." Pit said, his voice getting quieter.

"It's not like I did it on purpose! I didn't know that!"

"There's a lot you don't know about her. How about instead of being so rude to her, you try and get to know her?" Pit said, hoping to get Dark Pit and Virdi on the same level.

"I don't want to get to know her. She's my boss, and damn good at being bossy. Nothing else," Dark Pit replied,"I'll apologize to her if it makes your annoying voice die."

"Dude, just be nice to her, okay? You don't know what's she's been through." Pit sighed.

"Says the one who destroyed her whole depot..." Dark Pit muttered under his breath.

Pit gave Dark Pit a long glare as he brushed past him to the temple. He opened the door only to be greeted to the sight of Viridi laying on her side on top of the couch, crouching in pain, eyes shut. She was breathing loudly and out of sync. Her hand was gripping onto her heart. Dark Pit, feeling guilty, walked over to her and patted her back. Viridi barely opened her eyes to see who it was. Too tired to show any real reaction, she was totally surprised that Dark Pit was comforting her.

"DP?" Viridi asked.

"Yeah... Sorry... I didn't know you were affected by nature." Dark Pit said in his usual nonchalant voice.

"It goes both ways... My mood can affect nature as well. Like when I cry, it rains. When I laugh or am in a happy mood, I dance and flowers appear. Even when I feel bashful or I'm blushing. Roses usually appear around me..." Viridi whispered. Her voice couldn't go any higher.

"Oh... That's cool."

"Yeah..."

"Get away from her!" A mysterious voice said. Coming into the room was Arlon, very angry and worried for Viridi.

"No, no, Arlon!" Viridi raised her voice. "It was an accident.. He didn't know. He apologized."

Arlon sighed and sat next to the injured goddess. He stroked her white-golden hair. He then carried her in a bridal like position to her room. "Come mistress," He began, "You need your rest."

And so, a week passed. The only thing that changed was Dark Pit, and it wasn't the biggest change. All he did differently was become a little bit calmer. So little that Phosphora couldn't tell the difference. After that experience, Arlon grew more weary of Viridi. She continued to say she had faith in him, but Arlon didn't buy it. Viridi pleaded that Arlon let Dark Pit wake her up this time. It'd be his first time in her room. Arlon tried to reason with his little mistress, but Viridi didn't budge. Arlon had no choice but to obey his mistress's orders.

"Dark Pit," Arlon began,"Could you please wake up dear mistress?"

"Why..?" Dark Pit asked, sincerely confused. He had never been in Viridi's room and Arlon always woke her up.

"It's my day to pick up the mail and Phosphora just left."

"She always leaves at the worst times, huh? Fine."

"Thank you," he replied,"And please, she's a light sleeper. Don't hurt her, all she needs is a little nudge to be woken."

"k."

Dark Pit went up the stairs and looked for Viridi's door. It was pretty hard to miss. It had vines on the door and flowers on it. He quietly opened the door to see a sickening sight. It was childlike. _Very_ childlike. To think, the almighty Goddess of Nature, the one who creates plants and is depended on by a bunch of gods and goddesses. One of the most powerful goddesses, was a child. He then walked towards her bed, to see her sleeping with a toy. A plush bunny. He chuckled at the fact she slept with a toy. He then had a plan. He snatched the toy out of her hands, quickly awakening Viridi. He then ran out the door before she could even think about what just happened. Though, it didn't take long for her to realize that Dollie was gone. Her eyes widened and her heart sank. Dollie had been taken by Dark Pit! She burst out of her bed, not even putting on her fuzzy socks. She ran, then started to levitate. She frantically tried to find him. She used her future sight to see Dark Pit running outside. She teleported outside in front of him, only to see him holding Dollie over a little cliff. Below the tiny cliff was a very fast stream. If Dollie fell, Viridi would break down. The goddess ran out of options. She got on her knees.

"Dark Pit, Dark Pit, please please please!" She begged, "Please give her back, please!"

"Her? _Her?_ She has a gender?" Dark Pit chuckled.

"Yes! Yes, she does! Please give Dollie back, she's so important to me!" Viridi said, her voice becoming stale.

"Haha, what's her name again?" Dark Pit laughed very loudly this time.

"Dark Pit, please, please! I'm on my knees... Please." Her voice was barely audible near the end. She was becoming more and more desperate, and out of options.

"I'm dropping it.. It's falling!" Dark Pit taunted and laugh. His laughing stopped when a drop of rain hit his face. He then opened his eyes to see Viridi in tears.

"Dark Pit... *sniff* Dark Pit, please... *sniff*... My mommy gave that to me... B-before *sniff*... she died... Please, Dark Pit, please I'm begging you *sniff*... Dark Pit I''ll do anything. Please, just don't drop her.. I can't sleep without her.. She's *sniff*.. She's the only piece of my mommy I have left..."

Dark Pit looked in shock. He never intended it to go this far. He never ever saw this side of Viridi. All he ever knew was the sassy, bossy, and sometimes nice side. But this, this was something new. He never once wondered why Viridi was living with Arlon, or why she was so young and commanding a whole army on her own. He would've never guessed she was an orphan. Dark Pit felt guilty. He stopped his immature behavior, and handed the old, poorly made doll back to Viridi. It was like she had found a long lost family member. She grabbed it and sat down, hugging it and holding it close to her. She cuddled with it a bit, her tears still visible. She was shaking, still shocked at the fact of her almost losing her Dollie. Dark Pit put on a light, nearly invisible smile. He then knelt down and wiped her tears away.

"Sorry." He said, giving her a hug."If you don't mind me asking... Did your mom really... Pass away?"

"Yes," Viridi sniffled, wiping away her tears."She died when I was three, trying to get me out of a destructive fire, destroying our home."

"Oh, Viridi... You can always revive her, right?"

"No... I can only revive plants, not animals, holy creatures, humans, or anything. I'm the goddess of nature, other gods can do that, like Palutena."

"Why don't you just ask her, then?"

"She transferred all her powers to me, making me take her place in being the goddess of the Earth as well. She's not a goddess, nor anything anymore. She was erased from existence when she did that..." Viridi said, as more tears filled her eyes.

"It'll be alright... Don't cry anymore, okay?" Dark Pit said, hugging her. "Just breathe."

"Thank you..." Viridi quickly wiped her tears, trying to act tough again. She then cleaned up Dollie by brushing her up. "Now, let's go inside. I don't have any shoes on!"

"Haha, okay."

The two walked inside, side by side.

 **Awwww, this chapter was so cuteeeeeeeee. But things are about to really start to get intense in the next chapter, trust me. next chapter will hopefully be out sometime this week.**


	3. Boiling Points

Ever since that incident happened, Dark Pit and Viridi were finally starting to show signs of finally warming up to each other. It wasn't much, but Dark Pit at least started to act a little polite and act submissive to Viridi. He still wouldn't call her mistress sometimes, but he was trying. With Dark Pit showing signs of being helpful, Viridi assigned him with more jobs. Since Dark Pit wasn't used to this whole ordeal, he was very reluctant to do them. He would eventually, but the more jobs he was met with, the more you could tell he was sliding back to his old ways.

"Pit," Viridi spoke, laying on a rich green hill staring at the clouds with her best friend. "Have you ever questioned serving Lady Palutena?"

"Why?" Pit replied, curious as to why she was making him do the thing he was the worst at-think.

"Just wondering." Viridi twiddled her thumbs.

"Mm.. Sometimes, I guess. Like when she asks me to do really challenging things or just sometimes I feel... Unappreciated." He paused, his pupils tracing down. "But I've never actually thought about not serving her. Never."

"Oh," Viridi said, still fidgeting with her thumbs. "Well, have you ever... I don't know... Gotten really angry with her before?"

"Is this about Pittoo?" Pit assumed, now facing the little goddess.

"W-What? No! Not at all.. Yeah..."

"Is he hurting you again?"

"No! He hasn't done anything."

"You're not lying, are you?" Pit sat up, trying to intimidate Viridi to get the truth.

"I'm not, piss off, will you?!" Viridi retaliated trying to defend herself.

"Sorry, V," Pit said, crawling closer to her. "I didn't mean to cause you any trouble. It's just that I can tell when you're lying because you're awful at it."

"Gee, thanks." Viridi said, sarcastically. "It's not like you're any better, dweeb."

"Didn't say I was," Pit gleefully said. "Now, what's the kabubble, V?"

"What? Kabubble? Are you on something, Dork? Drugs are bad, idiot!"

"I'm on to you trying to change the subject, geez, just tell me already!"

"Okay, okay! After our little incident, he's been a bit nicer. I've been assigning him more and more jobs, but now he seems to be going back to his old ways. Do you think something's pissing him off?"

Pit blinked, thinking about the question. He tilt his head up to the clouds they were once staring at, looking for his answer. He finally found it and collected himself. "V, that's kinda like Dark Pit. He goes on and off. Certain things make him mad. You know what I think, V?""

"Uh oh... You're thinking."

"Shut up!" Pit raised his voice.

"Haha, go on." Viridi playfully chuckled, like a little girl who had just been tickled.

"I think you're too nice to him. He's using you, V."

"Using me? _Me?_ " Viridi laughed in disbelief. "How could an try hard, edgy emo, angel li-"

"V, I'm serious." Pit said, causing Viridi to put on a frown. "At first, he was testing you. Now that he knows he can get away with almost anything, he refuses to take you seriously. He thinks you're a weak little girl, and that's why you should stop treating him the way you do, and treat him the way you used to treat him!"

"And how's that?" Viridi asked, almost in shock of Pit's great analogy.

"Well... You know, the Viridi way." Pit said, sounding way less confident than before.

"Uh huh" Viridi put her chin in her hand,"and what's the Viridi way, Pit? Enlighten me."

"Uhhh... The anger issues way?"

 **POW**

Viridi punched Pit and he went flying. He laid on the ground for a few seconds, holding his head.

"I don't have anger issues!" Viridi yelled.

"Okay, okay, calm down!" Pit yelled back, trying to ease his friend.

"I AM CALM," Viridi yelled, stomping her foot.

"Alright, alright! Chi-," Pit stopped himself to think. He had a plan to get Viridi to show Dark Pit who was boss, "Pittoo was the one who told me that, anyway," he smirked.

"WHA- BULLSHIT!" Viridi screamed.

"Bulltrue! He says lots of bad things about you, V!" Pit continued his lie, starting to really believe it. Angels weren't supposed to lie, so it did have some truth to it. Dark Pit would occasionally say she was a hand full or annoying, but he never exactly said she had anger issues.

"THAT BITCH DOESN'T EVEN KNOW ME!" Viridi yelled, once more.

"Stop yelling, please!" Pit said, trying to calm her down. He walked up to her and put his arms around her, hugging her. She quickly stopped fuming and blushed heavily. Roses appeared at her feet, and Pit quickly noticed, "Don't let Pittoo get to you, okay? By the way, I can see your roses, heheh."

"Shut up," Viridi said, "He never got to me. I'm going to talk to that bastard, get off of me." She pushed his arms off, then tried to make her roses disappear, but they wouldn't unless she stopped blushing. The more she tried, the more came, leaving Pit to chuckle at her distress.

"You're just going to talk to him, right?" Pit asked, making sure Viridi wouldn't do anything crazy or provoke him.

"You act like I'm going to send him to North Korea. Yes I'm just going to talk to him, piss off!" Viridi stormed off back to her temple. Pit ran after her, making sure nothing would happen. He knew Viridi well enough to know that she wasn't as bold around Pittoo as she was to him. Viridi had always been nicer to Pittoo, mostly because she was scared of him. When he appeared at the temple, he found Arlon and Phosphora, looking at the shut door of Pittoo's room, listening to the yelling.

"Listen, Dark Pit, I'm done putting up with your sass, that's all I'm trying to tell you!" Viridi argued.

Maybe I'd be nicer if you weren't so bitchy. Can you leave? I'm already in a bad mood." Dark Pit retaliated.

" _Bitchy_? Since when have I _ever_ been bitchy to you during your time here? You're always in a bad mood," Viridi replied, getting angrier and angrier.

"Asking me to do all your stuff, pick up the mail, guard the temple in the afternoon, feed and lunge your insane bucking horses- I mean, I almost got killed by Admiral!" Dark Pit complained, his voice getting louder.

"Are you kidding me? That's not a lot at all compared to what Phosphora and Arlon have to do! Especially not compared to me! All I ask of you is a little help," Viridi snarled back.

"Well, when I'm doing something, you interrupt me, like now. Or maybe I'm just tired of your annoying childish voice," Dark Pit snorted.

"Oh I sincerely apologize," Viridi sarcastically replied,"I'm so sorry that I haven't reached puberty at eleven thousand years old, please, forgive me your highness. And besides, that's what happens when you get a job, dummy! If you didn't want to work for me, why did you come begging me for a position in the first place?"

"Back then I didn't know I'd be serving a brat for the rest of my life," Dark Pit muttered.

"What the hell crawled up your ass?" Viridi grew even more distressed," _Brat_? Pittoo, I've barely ask you to do anything around here, you're acting so spoiled! I thought we actually had a moment back at the river... I thought we were actually giving each other a chance!"

"Do _not_ call me Pittoo," Dark Pit angrily replied,"So just because your an orphan it means I have to be nice to you and like you?"

"That's not what I said, not even remotely close," Viridi furiously closed her eyes,"I can call you whatever I want, because you work for me, Pittoo! And I'm not an orphan, don't call me that."

Pittoo was on the verge of snapping. "If you don't want me calling you an orphan, orphan, do not call me Pittoo."

"I said don't call me an orphan! I have a dad, I just don't know where he is!" Viridi growled.

"Pfft, your dad probably isn't looking for you because he doesn't want to deal with your annoying voice and behavior. Now get out, I'm getting ready to snap," Dark Pit snorted under his breath, but loud enough for Viridi to hear.

With tears in her eyes, "at least I'm my own self, and I'm not a terrible and horrible carbon copy of an amazing guy who everyone actually likes and everyone wants to spend time with!"She shouted so loud so that the whole temple could hear,"and at least... At least I'm no mistake that everyone wishes was never created, Pittoo!"

"You.. You son of a bitch!" Dark Pit said, punching her right in the face, super hard,"You're the biggest little prick I've ever met! No wonder your mom stayed behind, she wanted to die so she wouldn't have to deal with you!"

Viridi flew about ten feet in the air before hitting the door, and banging her head right on the floor. She laid on the floor, lifeless. It was as if she was dead. Dark Pit quickly took note of this and realized what he had done. The things he said and what he did to Viridi. It had been about 2 minutes of pure silence and she still wasn't getting up. Dark Pit felt his stomach drop and had a feeling he had never truly felt beofre-guilt. When Pit saved him from the Chaos Kin, he had felt guilty, but his pride kept him from worrying about it too much. Now, there was no pride to save him. For the first time, he had hurt someone who had treated him with kindness, and he felt truly guilty.

"Viridi?" Dark Pit asked, and sadly received no reply.

"Hey, come on Viridi," he said, walking closer to her body,"I didn't mean that. Are you okay?"

He still received no reply. He really began to worry."Viridi, come on, I didn't hit you that hard, did I?"

"Viridi, come on, get up! Respond!" He became paralyzed with shock, hoping he didn't kill the only one who showed him true kindness.

Viridi twitched her leg, then finally opened her eyes. She then very slowly lifted herself up halfway with her hand. Dark Pit exhaled in relief, still feeling a lot of guilt.

"Ow..." Viridi said, quietly. She placed her hand on her head, "Ah! Ahh! Oww, ow..."

She took her hand off of her head, her body facing the wall so Dark pit could not see her face. She saw all the blood on the palm of her head, and started to cry softly. Dark Pit's heart sank. He walked up to her to see how bad it was, but Viridi, covering her face, quickly got up, opened the door, pushed Arlon, Pit, and Phosphora aside, and ran outside.

"Viridi, wait!" Dark Pit yelled, hoping she would stop.

"What the hell happened in there?" Phosphora asked, shocked by Viridi's sudden departure.

"We got into a little argument, that's all.. And I-"

"What is this?" Arlon asked, pointing at a little drop of blood on the marble floor. "This is recent."

"Yeah," Dark Pit said, his head facing down,"I might've punched her in the face maybe.."

"YOU WHAT?" Pit, Phosphora, and Arlon all said together.

"I know I know, I wish I could stay and tell you more, but I have to make sure she's okay. See you later."

Arlon, Pit, and Phosphora stared at each other, both having worried looks on their faces.

 **Thanks for reading! Leave a review for any ideas :)**


	4. Lions aren't Kittens

**Hey guys! I'm not dead, just had a lot of school work, lol.**

 **Oh, and laziness as well. Anyway, enjoy this chapter.**

Dark Pit rushed out of the temple and hurried to Viridi's garden. He knew this was the place she would be. The garden was heaven to all the fallen animals, domestic to wild. It was where none of them had to fight for survival, and could get along. Though, only Viridi could understand all these animals. Though, there was one animal who was blessed with the ability of speech. Admiral, Viridi's mare, taught herself how to speak when she met Viridi. She was a mirror of her little goddess, but worse. Dark Pit tried is best to avoid her, but no one could get anywhere without Admiral ease dropping. The 13.1 hh dappled gray pony stood in front of the black angel, making him crash into her and fall flat on his back.

"Just where do you think _you're_ going, emo boy?" Admiral abraded.

"Get out of my way, you fat horse!" Dark Pit angrily yelled, getting up and brushing grass off of his ebon outfit. "I need to make things right with.. Never mind, just move!"

"I'm not fat! I'm a good and wonderful 1000 lb! That means I'm perfectly in shape! And make things right with who know? LE GASP! You were the reason Viridi was crying?! If you are, I will have no problem in kicking you into the sun!"

"UGH! Stop! Move already!"

Dark Pit crawled under Admiral, but Admiral stepped on him with her foot. Her hooves felt like bricks on top of his head, but he didn't care. He had to get to Viridi. After a few minutes of running, he finally stopped to see Viridi crying heavily near a river, face in her hands. Dark Pit really felt guilty. He walked closer to her, but is steps slowed down when he heard her talking.

"Momma... What's wrong with me?" Viridi asked. "Why did you leave me? Is it really the reason Dark Pit said? Was I really a burden to you?" Dark Pit could feel tears in his eyes.

"It must've been so," Viridi continued, "If you really liked me, you would've stayed with me.. And not let me go through those times of suffering when I lived with my sister.. I'm sorr-"

"What the hell are you apologizing for?!" An all too familiar voice cried. Viridi quickly turned her head, and gasped at the sight. "Viridi, what I said wasn't true. You told me that your mother stayed behind, she did that so she could save you because she loved you! I didn't mean what I said, I'm so sorry! For everything! For hitting you, disrespecting you, just.. I'm sorry, I can understand if you don't want to be my mistress anymore."

Viridi stayed silent. Wiping her eyes, she turned her head to look at the swaying beryl leaves, and uncovered the wound from the punch. Dark Pit gasped and bowed his head in shame. Viridi noticed the guilt he felt. She slowly got up and walked right to Dark Pit. She and he both stood there for a good while, looking at each other's eyes. They both connected. They both saw the pain that they had to deal with everyday. Dark Pit, always felt subordinate to Pit, feeling as if he were a mistake. And Viridi, still trying to cope with the loss of her mother and the abuse she endured living with her sister. Viridi then engulfed Dark Pit in a giant hug, causing tears to fall from his eyes. This was Dark Pit's first feeling of true love.

"I forgive you," Viridi whispered, almost inaudible. She shut her eyes, savoring in the alleviating body warmth coming from Dark Pit. She sighed and lifted her head again. Dark Pit wiped her tears, took her by the hand, and walked her inside. He sat her dow on the dining table and bandaged her wound. He then picked her up and placed her in her bed, covering her in her sheets.

"Thanks," Viridi breathed.

"No problem, mistress." Hearing the word made Viridi feel secure and snug. She revealed a very big smile as she shut her eyes. Lily flowers appeared around her and Dark Pit. Dark Pit also couldn't help but grin.

"You know, DP," Viridi began, "I've never had a brother before."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I always thought it'd be nice to have one, you know."

"I see. Well, I hope you get one one day. You get some rest, alright?"

"Alright."

The next day, Arlon got up bright and early as usual to prepare breakfast, but was beaten to it. Dark Pit had already started making breakfast. Arlon, very surprised and a little confused, took off his slippers and walked to the fridge to help the young seraph.

"What's all this, young master Dark Pit?" Arlon asked, polite as usual.

"Oh, just thought I'd make food for my mistress," Dark pit smiled. "Can't I be nice?"

"Oh, of course you can," Arlon grabbed the pancake batter. "It's just unusual for you to be. Might I be of some assistance?"

"No, I've got it," Dark Pit replied, just before spilling the batter all over himself. "On second thought, since this is my first time, could youuu-"

"I'm already on it."

"Heh, Thanks..."

After a few messes and spills later, Dark Pit finally completed his meal, but only with the help of Arlon. Dark Pit was proud, but in reality, the meal was mediocre. it was just organic pancakes, orange juice and cereal. Arlon got a tray and let Dark Pit carry it to Viridi. He triumphantly marched up the stairs, like he had just made the best meal in the world.

"Does the hottie know that his meal kinda sucks?" Phosphora asked, as she came down the stairs.

"Let's not burst his bubble, my dear." Arlon chuckled.

Dark Pit walked up to Viridi's door, but just before he knocked, he heard giggling coming from the room. It was obviously Viridi's, but whatever she was doing was beyond him. She was definitely talking to someone. Dark Pit just assumed that she was talking to her stuffed toys since her only friend was Pit and Admiral. _Poor thing.._ He thought. _No one to hang out with, she must be really lonely..._ Dark Pit finally knocked on the door, and Viridi answered. She looked different. Her hair wasn't tied, it was let down. She was in her usual pink pajamas, and hot pink fuzzy shocks. But what was different about her was her face. Her eyes glittered like he'd never seen before. She had the biggest smile he'd ever seen. This was the first time DP saw Viridi legitimately happy.

"Uh, you good?" Dark Pit asked his cheerful friend. Viridi giggled. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well... I heard you talkin' to yourself in there so I-"

"Huh? Ooh! That wasn't me talking to myself!" Viridi's giggle now turned into a laugh. "I was talking to my kitty."

"You have a kitty?" Dark Pit asked, "Why didn't you tell me? Why haven't I seen her around?"

"She doesn't stay in one place for long, kinda like Phos," Viridi continued. "Plus, I don't think you'd like her, most people are afraid of her." Before Dark pit could say anything else, Viridi looked down to see the plate of food he was holding. Viridi's eyes twinkled even more. "Is that for me?"

"Oh, yeah, it is. I made it. Well, I had some help, but I mostl-" DP's bragging was cut off by a giant hug. "Thank you, Bubba."

"You're welcome, mistress Vir- What did you call me?" Viridi giggled, took the food, and put it on her bed.

"What the hell's a bubba?" Dark Pit asked. Viridi giggled once more, avoiding the question. "Thanks again for the food."

"You're acting so weird... why aren't you being bossy as usual?" Dark Pit asked.

"I'm only bossy when I have to command people, dumb head. Now leave, my kitty wants to play."

"Can I see your kitty?"

"Are you sure?"

"mistress V, I'm not scared of cats.

"Well... Alright, come in."

Dark Pit walked into the room, expecting a small, adorable little kitten. Instead, he was toppled to the ground by a humongous golden lioness. "Sahara, OFF now!" Viridi yelled. Dark Pit screamed bloody murder as the big cat started to drool on him and growl. Viridi grabbed Sahara, lifted her off of Dark Pit, and Put her on top of her bed. "Bad girl! You know better then to tackle people!"

"ThAT's NoT A KiTtY!" Dark Pit yelled, frozen in place.

"Yes she is! She's only 6 months!"

"SIX MONTHS? ARE YOU SURE NOT TWENTY YEARS?"

"I'm pretty damn sure I know how old my cat is. Now, you've seen her, how about you leave? Tomorrow, I''m planning something for us to do together. Just me, you, Pit, and Arlon!"

"Um, okay. That sounds fin-"

"Oh, and Admiral will be there, too!"

"... Oh."

 **This was a v shitty chapter I'm aware it was trash**

 **anyway more conflicts r gonna come up later on**

 **see ya**


End file.
